Project Beautiful
by xEmeraldHopex
Summary: Kim Crawford had the perfect life. Perfect family, perfect friends, & the perfect boyfriend. She lived the life every girl dreamed of. But what they don't know is just how wrong they are. They don't know how everything changed after the accident. They don't know the horror she has to deal with every second of everyday. / R&R Please! PROJECT BEAUTIFUL . 3
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys ! So I'm Fanfiction & This Is My First Story Be Ever Published On Here . I'm Super Excited About It & I Hope You All Are Too . (: This Is Original Written For Project Beautiful To Help Spread Awareness For Bullying . It's Become A Serious Issue Very Fast . I Don't Know Bout Ya'll But I'm Planning To Take A Stand . **

**Special Thanks To My New Friend xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx ! She's Great ! Ya'll Should Check Out Her Stories .**

**xEmeraldHopex does not own Kickin' it or any of the characters nor will she ever. They belong to their rightful owners. **

Stupid. Weak. Worthless. Pathetic.

Those are just some of his favorites. Four years ago I never would have imagined my life like this. Four years ago I never thought I would be so alone. So lost. Four years ago I had a life. A loving family, amazing friends, and a perfect boyfriend. Some would say I lived the life every girl dreamed of. But they don't know. They don't know the nightmare or secrets that are kept behind closed doors. That the bright, happy smile is fake. They don't know the pain, and neglect I feel every moment of everyday. They don't know just how hard it is to breath. To live. To smile. To love. To laugh. To pretend everything's okay when it's not.

My name is Kim Crawford, and this is my story.


	2. The Accident

"Gather around you guys. Nick scoot a little closer to her. Kim put your arm around him. Sam same goes to you. Mr. and Mrs. Crawford could you scoot a little bit closer together? Perfect! That was great. Good job. You have a beautiful family Mr. Crawford."

We've been here for hours, taking our annual family photo. The photographer, Clary, is a short petite woman, with long straight red hair and blue eyes. When she complimented us my dad smiled with pride, "Thank you Clary, my family is perfect. Not because of our look, though that is a bonus, but because we love each other unconditionally." He looked at each of us. Starting with the oldest, Nick, me, then Sam, and finally mom. The love and pride in his eyes must have shone in ours.

If I would have known what was going to happen, I would have never suggested going to the beach. I would have been fine with ordering pizza and movies. But fate likes to play cruel tricks when you least expected it. The dark clouds should have been the first signal. We were having too much fun to notice. Though I wish I would have. Maybe then they would have survived.

"Miranda, I think it's time to go." my dad said glancing at the dark clouds above. We decided to go to the beach after the photo shoot just like we do every year. But as we all glanced at the sky we knew it was time to go. Mom quickly stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes, "Nick! Grab the blankets and umbrella. Kim, take Sam to the car. John load the cooler. I'll start the car." Everybody quickly did his or her job.

When we pulled out of the parking lot, it started to rain. It rained so hard you couldn't see anything. We were soaked and it was cold. The temperature just dropped. "John, I don't like this. It's doesn't feel safe. We can't see anything. Maybe we should just pull over and wait for the storm to pass." mom said nervously. Nick and I shared a worried look. Sam looked scared. "We'll be fine Miranda. Nothing bad's gonna happen. I promise." my dad replied with a worried smile. I suddenly spoke up, "You're wrong dad. Something bad's gonna happen. I know it. If we don't stop now our lives are going to change, for the worst. By the time we realize our mistake it will be too late."

The car became silent. My dad slowly reached over to turn off the radio. Calmly he said, Kim? What are you talking about? We're gonna be okay. It's just a storm. We'll make it. I know it." "Okay." I let the subject drop. I didn't want to scare anyone, especially Sam. My dad started driving again. Beside me Sam started to shiver. She has goosebumps on her arms and legs. I quickly unbuttoned my seat belt and turned around to grab the blankets.

The car jerked. I quickly spun around, when I did I heard my dad scream. The only warning before we went spinning. I remember everyone screaming, slamming on one side of the vehicle and slamming on the other. I remember yelling I love you and flying out the windshield. But most importantly I remember dying. The insane pain in my back, the blood rolling down my face and body, and the glass cutting into my skin. The tears streaming down my face. I remember lying there and thinking this is it. I'm going to die.

I prayed as I laid there. I prayed for my family. My loving parents, my protective brother, and my sweet, innocent little sister. I hoped they made it out alive, unscratched. If anyone had to suffer it should be me not them. They don't deserve it. With their smiling faces in my mind, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.


	3. Losing Everything

When you die, people say you see the angels waiting for you at the pearly white gates, with soft gentle music playing in the background. But no, none of that happens. You don't see the angels or the gates. What you see is your life flashing before your eyes. Literally. It's like watching a movie. I saw myself walking for the first time. At my sixth birthday party. Sitting outside playing with the toys. Riding a bike for the first time. Acting on stage for my kindergarten play.

I saw it all. Not just the good memories. I saw all the bad ones too. The ones that scarred me for life. The ones I know I'll have nightmares about every night. The last memory I saw was right before the accident. When we were at the beach enjoying the sun in our faces, the wind in our hair, and the sand beneath our feet. I saw our smiling faces, the perfect family photo.

I faintly heard voices in the background, as well as the beeping of a machine. My heartbeat to be exact. I lie still and listen to the doctors as they converse quietly. "When do you think she'll wake up?" "The morphine I gave should last for another hour or so." "She has to know Dr. Smith. You can't hide the truth for forever." "I know but I just don't think I can tell her that her -" The doctor and nurse stopped talking and looked at me. I tried to act as if i was asleep, i slowed my breathing and didn't move. They stared at me for a moment longer then turned away and walked out.

I opened my eyes fully to take in my surroundings. White. White walls, white sheets, white pillows, and white blinds is what I saw. Frowning I pulled at the iv attached to my arm. I had to look for my family. For Mom, dad, Nick, and Sam. I had to know they were okay. I quickly sung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I felt the world spin as I did. Gripping the edge of the bed I held a hand to my head and groaned.

I stood still until the world stopped spinning. I looked around the room looking for clothes or another hospital gown to cover my back. Spotting a pile of clothes in the chair across the room. I carefully walked over to it and slowly changed.

I stuck my head out the door and looked both ways to see it completely empty. I quietly, but cautiously walked to the double doors at the end of the hall. I remember when the doctors and nurses took them into the emergency room. I remember yelling at them, begging them to save my family.

I shook my head at the memory. "What matters now is finding them." I told myself. Opening the doors I look around until my eyes land Nick. "Nick!" I quickly walked to his side and had to hold back a sob. He looked pale. Really pale. I hesitantly grabbed his hand as if not to startle him. "Nick. Nick?" He groaned and opened his eyes. "Kim?" "Nick." I breathed. His eyes looked foggy and out of focus.

"Kim I know i'm not going to make it." I immediately said, "No. Don't say that, you're going to be okay. Don't worry i'm here." "Kim, listen to me I love you. I always have and I always will. You and Sam are the coolest little sisters a guy could ask for." "Nick, stop it. You are not going to die! You hear me! You can't die! No." I choked on a sob. His other hand came up and brushed the tears off my face. He smiled at me sadly. "I'm sorry Kim. But you'll be okay. Your a Crawford, and Crawfords are survivors."

His hand went limp in mine and the machine started to beep. The red line went straight. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Nick! No, no, no! You can't die! You promised you would stay!" With a cry I fell on my knees and cried. After a while I remember about Sam. I slowly got up and wiped the tears off my face. I bent to kiss his forehead and whispered, "I love you."

I slowly walked out of the room. I was on my way to my room when I heard a little cry. Sam. I quickly whirled around and noticed that there was a second room beside Nick's. I quietly walk over and peek inside. Once I do I see Sam, my little sister. She's crying into a blanket and I yell her name. "Sam!" She quickly looks up and once she sees me her eyes light up, "Kimmy!" I run over and hug her. She starts to sob while I tell her it's okay and that i'm here. "Do you know where mommy and daddy is?" I ask her softly. She shakes her head and says, "Mommy ain't here no more. Mommy went to the sky." I froze. I hesitantly asked her, "Sammy, how do you know that?" "The doctors told me. I told them I wanted to go with her and they smiled sadly at me and said that I will see her soon." My heart stopped.

"Sammy, the doctors told you, you were going with mommy?" "Yup. Isn't that great Kimmy! I get to see Mommy soon!" She looks at me with her big beautiful blue eyes. Eyes she inherited from our father. Her eyes started to droop. "Sam? What's wrong?" I gently shook her. "My head hurts Kimmy. It's time to see Mommy." I started to shake. "No! Not you too. Sam. You listen to me! You can't leave okay? You're going to be fine. You can see Mommy later." She looked at me and smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen. "I love you Kimmy, but I wanna go home." Then her eyes closed.

"No, no, no, no. Oh gods no. Not Sam. Sam. Sam? Sam! Wake up! You can't leave me too! Please. Come back." I choked on a sob. Clutching her dead body to me I cried, yelled, cursed, and begged her to come back. But deep inside I knew she wasn't coming back. The nurses and doctor rushed in. Once they glanced at Sam. They knew she was dead. With pity and sadness in their eyes they slowly walked towards me. "Kim? I'm so sorry for your losses but you need to leave. You have a broken back, tons of cuts and bruises, you split your head open and have amnesia."

"No! You can't take me away from her! She's not dead! Mom and Nick aren't either! This is a nightmare, and i'm about to wake up. None of this is real!" I cried out. He turned and whispered something to the nurse. She turned around and walked out the door. The doctor started to slowly walk towards me. He kept trying to comfort me, to slowly ease me away from her body.

But I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to believe my family died. The nurse came back with security. They started walking towards me. I instinctively held Sam closer to me and glared at the doctors. Then they pounced all at once. "No! Stop!" I clawed at them, and yelled. I've never felt so much sadness. So much grief. It took three doctors, and four nurses to take me away from her. The last thing I remember was begging her to come back. I felt a prickle in my arm and the darkness consumed me once again.


	4. Guilty

**Hey Guys ! I'm Back With Chapter 4 ! I Hope You Enjoy . But Warning ! The Theme Is Going To Be Sadder And Darker . Proceed If You Wish . I Would Really Love It If You Would Review ! (: Even If It's To Suggest Ideas ! **

**Special Thanks To My First Reviewers: ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper, xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx , & LoveShipper! **

**And First Story Followers/Favorites: Stroylover, ShyReader842, LoveShipper, & AnMaRo412 !  
**

**xEmeraldHopex does not own Kickin' it or any of the characters nor will she ever Sadly... They belong to their rightful owners.**

I was in garden. A beautiful garden full of red tulips; my favorite flower. In the distance I saw a lake with a bridge. For some strange reason I had the urge to cross it. So I did. I walked towards it with a look of wonder and joy. Just as I was about to step on it I heard a voice, "Kim. I wouldn't cross it if I were you." I whirled around and found myself face to face with my mom. "Mom!" I cried as I threw myself at her.

"Thank the gods you're okay! Sam said you died! But I didn't believe it. I knew it wasn't true. You would never leave us!" I hugged her to me and I didn't plan on letting go so soon. She stroked my hair and hugged me just as tight. "Kim. I'm sorry but it's true. I really did die. Just like Nick and Sam." I shook my head. "No. That's a lie! You're right here! It's all just a nightmare. It never happened. It couldn't have happened."

"I'm so sorry Kim. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I have to go. It's time for me to move on." She told me softly. "No." I said softly. "You can't leave me here by myself. I can't be an orphan." "You'll never be alone. Nick, Sam, and I will always be with you. Even if you can't see us." She gently kissed my forehead then stepped back. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. When I opened them I saw Nick and Sam with her. "I love you." I said. "Infinity" mom says. "times infinity" Nick smiles. "times infinity!" Sam yells happily.

Smiling a sad smile I turned around and started to walk. Turning around for the last time I smiled the brightest smile I could manage and waved. I watched as they linked hands and smiled at me. Looking at them I knew we would always be together. Even in death. I felt at peace. Looking at them I saw scarlet love, emerald hope, and blue sorrow. But I knew this is for the best. For whatever reason they have to leave and I have to stay. With one last glance I turned around and walked over the bridge and into the light.

...

I shot up from the bed with a gasp. I wildy looked around the room. The machine beside me started to beep and I knew that my heartbeat was too fast and that they doctor would come if I didn't slow it down. I concentrated on my breathing. In and out. Repeat. In and out. Repeat.

Apparently I didn't slow it down in time considering the doctor who tried to take me away from Sam appeared. I glared at him. "Kimberly. You're finally awake." "Kim. My name's Kim." He nodded, "Of course. First of all I want to express my deep regrets about the loss of your mother, brother, and sister." At the mention of my family I stiffened. "Secondly I want to talk to you about your injuries. You suffered a fatal blow to the head. You split it open, but because of all the dirt, and glass in your hair we couldn't put stitches, but thankfully it appears to heal quickly. The only bad thing is you have amnesia concerning the accident. The paramedics said that you couldn't remember who you were, what happened, or who you were with. You also broke your back. You slammed from one side of the vehicle to the other then flew out the windshield. You flew out of the vehicle and skid across the road like a lifeless doll. You hit the side of the metal bridge which is why you broke your back. Considering all the injuries I believe you died and came back. Am I right?"

I looked at him with a wary look. I didn't know whether I should trust her or not. But when I looked into her eyes I instantly knew I could trust her. I answered her question quietly, "You're right I died." Nodding her head slowly she said, "You're one lucky girl Kim. Not many people would have survived what you lived through. When you hit the side of the bridge you were either suppose to break in half. Literally. Fall into the river. Or be paralyzed. Not many can say that they are a miracle." I lowered my head and let my hair cover my face. Clearing her throat she continues, "Kim I want you to know that your father is okay but he injured his arm." When I heard my this my head shot up. "What! I thought he died too!" "No. Your father thankfully survived. As I was saying he injured his arm and had to have a couple of stitches nothing too serious." "Can I see him?" I demanded.

Nodding her head she said,"Of course but first-." I didn't let her finish as I had already swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped off. I immediately felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground. But luckily Dr. Smith caught me. "Woah. Take it easy Kim. I know you want to see your father, but please be careful." Nodding in agreement I slowly walked around the room until I knew I could walk without falling on my face.

I was giddy and excited to see my dad. I knew that no matter what happens he would always be there. To protect me. To love me. So together we can get through this and move on. To continue life as if they were still here. Dr. Smith walked us down the hall the opposite way from where Sam, and NIck died. Blinking back tears I shook my head. Finally Dr. Smith stopped in front of a door and turned to face me, "Kim, be very quiet. He may still be sleeping. Okay? You only have five minutes. You understand? You need to heal too." I shook my head desperate to see him. She opened the door and stepped aside to let me in.

Hesitantly I walked in and looked around. I immediately spotted him. He looked different. He was paler, has dark circles under his eyes, and has stitches on his arm. I shivered when I saw them. Slowly I walked towards him. "Daddy?" He slowly opened his eyes. They wandered around the room until they locked onto mine. Holding my breath I held his stare. Green eyes against brown eyes. After a few moments I threw myself at him. "Daddy! I can't believe you're alive! I was so scared. I thought everybody died and left me all alone!" I sobbed.

"Get the hell off me you little bitch." I froze. Then I slowly let go and stepped back to stare at him in shock. The loving, caring look he usually had was replaced with one of hate and anger. I've never seen him this mad ever. "Get the hell out of my room." I still stood there with wide eyes. Not believing that this man was my father. Regaining my voice I said, "Dad, I-" "I said get the hell out of here you bastard!" he yelled. I was too stubborn to leave. "But I-" "Get out of here you murder! You killed them! You killed my family! You are not my daughter, you disgusting piece of shit!" Choking on back a sob, I covered my mouth with my hand and slowly backed away. Then I turned and ran back to my room. I slammed the door and locked it behind me.

Walking into the bathroom I looked into the mirror and cried out. The girl in the mirror was not me. This girl has scars on both cheeks, a scar on her eye, bruises everywhere- her arms, legs, stomach, back, and face. This girl's hair was covered in dried blood, dirt, and glass. But what stood out the most was her eyes. Her sad, beautiful, broken eyes. Eyes that at one time held so much life, so much happiness. But now all they held was sorrow, pain, regret, and guilt. And the growing thought that if she hadn't suggested going to the beach her family would still be alive. With a yell she punched the mirror and broke it. Then she fell to the ground and cried. All the while saying, "It's my fault. I killed them. I killed my family."


	5. The Funeral

**Hey Guys ! I'm Back With Chapter 5 ! I Hope You Enjoy . I Would Really Love It If You Would Review ! (: Even If It's To Suggest Ideas, Say Hello, Or Tell Me If I Made Any Mistakes ! Oh & Dr. Smith Is A Girl Not A Guy ! She's Going To Play An Important Role In This Story . I'd Like To Ask You Guys A Teensy Little Favor .. **

**Could You Guys Spread Words About My Story ? I'm A Bit Worried That This Story Is Not Good & That's Why People Don't Review As Much . **

**Now . I Wanna Get To Know You Guys Better So ... What's Your Favorite Color ? Mine Is Green . (:**

**xEmeraldHopex does not own Kickin' it or any of the characters nor will she ever sadly... They belong to their rightful owners. I also don't own the song Kim sings. **

Someone knocked on the door, "Kim? Honey, are you okay?" "Go away! I don't want to see anybody!" I yelled. "Kim. It's time for your checkup and medicine. You need it in order to get better." "I don't want to get better! Just let me die here in my misery." Blocking out all the noise I laid down on the floor. The cool floor felt amazing on my hot face.

I killed them. My loving mom who always was there to talk about everything, my protective brother who instantly knew what was wrong by just looking at me, and my sweet, innocent, carefree little sister. The door knob started to shake, like if someone was trying to open the door. I heard Dr. Smith and nurses trying to convince me to open the door or that they would come in by force. But I didn't listen. I just laid there in my misery. Why did I live? Why me? Why couldn't it have been Mom? Or Sam. Or Nick. They deserved to live just as much as I did.

The door slammed open. Dr. Smith was the first one to enter the room. When she saw me her expression went from to concern to horror in a matter of seconds. With a quick glance around the room, she stepped aside and ordered the nurses to carry me to the bed. The expressions on all of their faces was the same, pity. I wanted to move. To push their hands off me, to yell at them to let me die. But I couldn't. My body didn't respond, I was perfectly still, lifeless. They carried to on the bed and quickly wheeled me into the emergency room.

On the way there we passed a whole wall that was just mirror. I glanced at myself and about passed out. I didn't think it was possible to look even worse, but I was wrong. I was covered in blood, new and old. The hand I punched the mirror with was full of glass. My eyes were wide, and there was a trail of tears on my cheeks. I looked like I just came back from fighting WWIII. When we arrived the nurse injected me once again. I groaned. My felt like it was on fire. Everything hurt. I started to get scared. I guess it must have shown in my face since Dr. Smith walked closer and grabbed my hand. I started at her with fear in my eyes. She smiled at me, "Kim, it's gonna be okay. What the nurse injected you will numb you. That way you won't feel pain. It will also make you a bit drowsy. Don't fight it Kim. Let yourself drift once more. It'll be okay." "Promise?" I asked sleepily. "I promise." She replied. Sighing I let my eyes close and let the doctors save my life.

**:: A Few Days Later ::**

Today is the funeral. Today's the day my family will be at peace. Standing up I walked towards the door when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Instead of wearing a black dress, I wore a simple, blue dress, with blue high heels, and my natural princess curls. It was a deal Nick and I made a few years ago. If one of died before the other we would wear blue instead of black. Black means death, and blue means love, loyalty, trust, and heaven. We didn't want the other to be sad. We wanted each other to celebrate because we would finally be going where we belong. The girl in the mirror looked beautiful, but she didn't feel beautiful. She was broken beyond repair. Could something or someone save her? She wondered. She shook her head and thought to herself, No. "Who would want to save you?"

At that moment I put up a wall. A wall so high no one would dare to try to break. A wall no one could break. Turning my back to my old self I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. Leaving behind the old me.

...

The church is full. My father sat beside me. But he didn't talk to me nor did he turn to look when I sat beside him. It hurt. A lot. I find it hard to believe that my loving father could hate me. But I had to accept it. This is my life now. There's no going back. In the front of the church there were three coffins. They were all white. There is three huge pictures and a bunch of smaller ones surrounding them. There was also a lot of flowers, roses for Mom, daffodils for Nick, and lilies for Sam. The pastor spoke a few words about how they are in a better place now. How they will be missed and how they were good people.

"Kim? Would you like to say a few words?" the pastor asked me. I hesitated. I looked up to say no when my eyes locked on the photo with Mom, Nick, and Sam. Taking a deep breath I stood up. I felt the whole room look at me. As I walked up to the podium I felt my legs quiver. I could them whisper even though they tried their best not to make it so noticeable. Once I reached the podium I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. My mind went blank. I turned around and tried to calm my breathing when I noticed the white piano. I slowly walked to it. I sat down and played a note and immediately knew how to say goodbye. I sang to them.

_**I always knew this day would come**_

_**We'd be standing one by one**_

_**With our future in our hands**_

_**So many dreams so many plans**_

_**I always knew after all these years**_

_**There'd be laughter there'd be tears**_

_**But never thought that I'd walk away**_

_**With so much joy but so much pain**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**Nanananana**_

_**Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look**_

_**And there we are on every page**_

_**Memories I'll always save**_

_**Up ahead only open doors**_

_**Who knows what we're heading towards**_

_**I wish you love I wish you luck**_

_**For you the world just opens up**_

_**But it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**Everyday that we had all the good all the bad**_

_**I'll keep them here inside**_

_**All the times that we shared every place everywhere**_

_**You touched my life**_

_**Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh**_

_**But right now we just cry**_

_**Cause it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_**Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on**_

_**I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya**_

_**The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph**_

_**And hold you in my heart forever**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**Nanananana**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

_**I'll always remember you**_

Silence. Complete and total silence. I nervously looked up and then the clapping started. It started quietly then quickly got louder. The guest stood up and half of them, mainly the women, had tears streaming down their faces. I stood up as well and it seemed as if the clapping got louder if possible. I smiled and my confidence grew. The pastor came up to me and said, "That was beautiful Kim. I'm sure they loved it." I gave him a watery smile before I went to go sit down again. Before I knew it, it was time to bury them. My dad went up to the mound of dirt and threw it in their graves. I on the other hand grabbed a handful and lightly threw it in with a quick smile.

Once they were completely buried people put bouquets and bouquets of flowers on their graves. Slowly everyone started to leave, even dad, and he was my ride home. But I didn't mind. The car ride here was full of tension. I felt like I was suffocating in it. I had three red tulips. I carefully laid one on each grave. No words were needed, that's what the tulip if for. It stands for undying love, and hope.

I walked backwards and blew a kiss to them. Before I turned around I whispered, "I'll always remember you."

...

I started to regret not leaving sooner. The sky was quickly getting darker and the temperature was dropping. At first I didn't notice the guy following me. I just figured he was walking the same direction as me. But after three blocks I realized he was stalking me. I walked faster. He sped up as well. I panicked and started to run. I made the mistake of looking behind me and when I did I tripped. I quickly got up only to be tackled. I screamed at the top of my lungs as we fell. I rolled us over so I was on top and slapped him, but he quickly used his weight to flip us over so that he was on top. He reached in his pocket, I thought he was going for a gun so I screamed for all I was worth once again. He quickly slapped me and put a rag on my face. I tried to break free but his grip was too strong. On impulse I bit him. He screamed and grabbed his hand. I quickly shot out my fist, and pushed him off me. Then I staggered to my feet. I tried to walk but my mind was foggy, and my eyes were out of focus. I heard him curse and get back on his feet. I screamed once again when I felt him grab my arm. He pushed me up against the closest wall and held a knife to my face. "Listen here blondie. You're gonna come with me nice and quietly unless you want me to slit your throat right here, right now." Before I could reply he was pulled off me.

At first I was confused but then I saw the boy. I couldn't see him real well but by the looks of it he knew karate. Real well. Before I knew it the guy was passed out on the ground. Panting my savior got up and started to walk towards me. I quickly back away. "Wait! Don't run! I heard you screaming and I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said. I stopped and stared at him. The guy did just save my life. The least I could do was say thank you. "Thank you for saving my life. My name's Kim. Kim Crawford." Really Kim? You just told some stranger your name! Who does that? Oh right you do. He smiled at me and I swear my heart stopped, "You're welcome. My name's Jack. Jack Anderson."


	6. Guardian Angel

**Hey Guys ! I'm Back With Chapter 6 ! 2,000 Words ! Whoooo ! xD Anywayy ... I Hope You Guys Enjoy . I Would Really Love It If You Would Review ! (: Even If It's To Suggest Ideas, Say Hello, Or Tell Me If I Made Any Mistakes ! ****  
**

**xEmeraldHopex does not own Kickin' it or any of the characters nor will she ever sadly... They belong to their rightful owners. **

"Well, It was nice to meet you Jack, but I have to go home. My dad's probably worried about me since it is dark ya know. He doesn't like it when I'm out late. He's one of those over protective dad's who think that their daughters should never leave the house." Get a grip Crawford. You sound like an idiot. He kept staring at me. Like he was memorizing every last inch of me. It kinda started to freak me out. I squirmed under his gaze. I probably looked like a mess. I sure felt like one. I finally couldn't take it anymore his staring was creeping me out. "Uh, Jack?" He didn't say anything. I waved a hand in face, "Jack? Jack!" I finally got annoyed and slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Well you wouldn't stop staring! It was starting to creep me out! I know you saved my life and everything but could stop with the staring? It's weird."

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was just making sure you weren't hurt. No offense or anything but you look like a mess." I glared at him and put my hands on my hips. "Well I did just get attacked by some stalker dude a few seconds ago ya know." He smirked but then his expression quickly turned serious. "Don't go anywhere okay? I'll call the cops and an ambulance to take you to the hospital." "What? No no no no. No more hospitals. I've spent the last few days in a hospital and I'm not about to go back." "Kim, you're bleeding, your dress is torn, and the cloth the creep had is probably full of drugs. Which I remind you he put on your face. You also have dirt, twigs, and leaves in your hair." I looked down and blushed. He was right, I was a mess.

I sighed. "Fine. We'll do this your way. Only because I have a killer headache." He chuckled and took off his jacket. "Whoa. What are you doing?" I said as he walked towards me. "Kim, you need this more than I do. As much as I enjoy the view I don't want anyone to give you looks. Your dress is practically in shreds." I blushed even more if that's possible. I've blushed more tonight than I ever have. Even when I was with Brody. I washed thoughts of him away instantly. He's in the past just like his memories. He left me when he found out about my mom, and siblings. He didn't think he could handle dealing with someone who's broken is what he said.

Jack gently put his jacket on my shoulders. I expected him to move back but he didn't instead his grip on my shoulders tightened. My breathing got rapid. I felt as if time had stopped. I felt his warm breath on my neck and goosebumps appeared on my arms. I started to lean back against him when he rapidly let go and stepped back. I stumbled but quickly caught my footing.

I spun around to look at him. He was scratching the back of his neck again. He must do that a lot. He wouldn't look at me. "I uh, should probably call the police now." I just nodded. He pulled out his phone and called the police. While he talked to them I sat down. I snuggled into his jacket. It smells amazing. Like axe and soap. He came and sat down beside me. It felt like hours but it was probably minutes before the police and ambulance arrived. Jack quickly stood up. I tried to stand up as well but I couldn't move. "Jack?" He looks down at me.

"Yeah?"

"I can't get up."

"What do you mean you can't get up?"

"I literally can't get up. My body's numb."

His eyes grew wide before he picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing?" I screeched. "Getting you to the damn hospital. Who the heck knows what kind of drugs were in that cloth! But whatever it was paralyzed you!" He quickly ran to the paramedics and put me on a gurney. "Jack, breath I'm okay I just can't move... and I can't remember what happened..." I trailed off. I forgot what I was about to say. My mind is fuzzy. This guy was beside me though. He had the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen though. They looked like a mix of caramel and chocolate. A girl could get lost looking into those gorgeous eyes. He looks like a God. A Greek God to be exact. But his expression was a concerned one. His lips kept moving but no sound came out. I just smiled at him lazily and closed my eyes as the paramedics drove us to the hospital.

...

We finally arrived at the hospital. I might as well live here. I have a feeling i'm going to visit this place a lot in the near future. The Greek God was still with me when they wheeled me into a room. While the doctor, who looked strangely familiar, examined me the Greek God kept asking the doctor all these questions. I think the doctor was getting annoyed considering she kept sighing. I giggled. 'Well Kim, it looks like the drug used on you was very strong. It's known as the "club drug." It can damage the neurons in your brain, impairing your senses, memory, judgment, and coordination. They can cause a kind of amnesia – users may not remember what they said or did while under the effects or what was done to them. Others can make you unconscious or immobilize you. Because club drugs are illegal and often produced in makeshift laboratories, it is impossible to know exactly what chemicals were used to produce them. High doses can cause severe breathing or brain problems, coma, or even death."

I paled. "You're telling me that the drug he used on me is the drug sickos use on girls on blind dates and clubs to rape them?" "Yes. That's exactly what i'm telling you. Thankfully this fine young man heard you and saved your life." I looked at Jack and smiled at him. "Yes. He's my guardian angel." He blushed and said, "It was nothing. Beside what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a beautiful girl get treated like that?" I felt another blush creep up my neck to my cheeks. I quickly looked down and let my hair cover my face.

The doctor cleared her throat, "Kim you're free to go if you wish, but please be careful. It seems like you don't have the best of luck these days." Her eyes widen in horror. Jack looks at me curiously wondering what she means. I immediately put my mask back on. I made sure my face was neutral. "I know. You don't need to tell me. The reminder that my mom, brother, and sister are dead is reminder enough." "Kim, I'm so sorry I never meant to remind you.. I just .." she looked down, sighed and left the room. We sat there in silence for a long time. "I didn't know you lost your family." Jack said quietly. I angrily blinked the tears that formed in my eyes. So much for not putting down my wall. "Well in case you didn't remember I just met you an hour ago. I know nothing about you besides the fact that your name is Jack and you like to save damsels in distress."

I got up and walked out of the room leaving him gaping at me. I was already down the hall before I heard him jogging up to me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. It's really none of my business. But my curiosity got the best of me. For the record though, i'm sorry about your family. I couldn't imagine life without my little sisters. They mean the world to me." He reached out in front of me and opened the door for me. Like a gentlemen. I shot him a quick smile in thanks. Which he gladly returned. "Look Jack. If anyone's sorry it's me. I was angry at , whose name I finally remember, for bringing up my family. They recently died. Which is why I'm wearing this dress. Uh. This used to be a dress at least." I said fingering it. He chuckled. "You don't have to walk me home you know. I can take care of myself." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Kim, no offense or anything but you were just attacked and who knows where you would be at if I hadn't heard you screaming." I opened my mouth to protest. "Kim I'm walking you home and that's final." I huffed and crossed my arms.

We walked in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything. It was a comfortable silence. "This is where I live." I said as we approached. I turned to face him. "Thank you Jack. Not just for saving my life, but for walking me home. I really appreciate it." On impulse I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned around and walked up to my door. Before I walked outside I turned around and said, "Close your mouth Jack. We don't want any flies to fly in your mouth now don't we?" Then I walked inside leaving him hanging.

But what I didn't see was the huge smile he had on his face as he walked home.


End file.
